


White Silk

by Slyst



Series: Basketball's Secret [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Panties, Post-Canon, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Akashi learns something new about Kuroko





	White Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed to do a series with all the different pairings and panties. So this is the first part of that. Um enjoy.

Kuroko stared at the seemingly innocuous white box sitting on his bed. His mother said it had arrived from the Akashi residence while he was at school. _That_ was the weird part. It was a Friday so the redhead was going to be coming over anyways, why couldn’t he have brought it with him? Kuroko didn’t like it when the taller boy bought him anything to begin with, and just from the look of the box he could tell it was expensive. It was glossy white with the letters _KT_ embossed in gold on the top. His mom was definitely going to ask questions about the fancy box with his initials on the top later.

Deciding nothing could truly surprise him Kuroko set about opening the box. It was a nice box so he didn’t want to ruin it, neatly cutting the tape that held it closed, he pulled off the lid. There was a layer of golden tissue paper on the top which he pulled off and then promptly froze as he stared into the box. He felt the blood run from his face. He thought he had been so careful about hiding it.

He swallowed thickly as he ran his fingers over the delicate white fabric of the women’s panties. _Silk, of course_. Akashi wouldn’t even consider anything less exquisite. Tucked in beside them were a pair of sheer white thigh high stockings with a lace hem and a matching garterbelt. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had never worn either of those things before, but, he _wanted_ t__o. He was almost too afraid to lift the items out of the box. He couldn’t even guess how expensive they were knowing Akashi.

He checked the clock. He had approximately two hours before he would meet Akashi at the train station, which gave him about an hour to get ready.

Once he was standing in the mirror with the set on he found himself admiring it. The silk of the panties was incredibly soft, he thought he would die of embarrassment when he pulled them out of the box to find the back completely sheer. The stockings were so buttery and delicate he was afraid of damaging them despite of the quality of the stitching. The garterbelt sat lower on his waist than he had expected, coming up to below his belly button in a lace that matched the hem of the stockings. He was floored at how perfectly everything fit, not that he should really be surprised given that it was Akashi who had gifted it to him. Those eyes never missed anything.

He looked at the time again as he put on his regular clothes. He had 45 minutes to get to the train station. It was time to go.

He stood on the train platform, his stomach running riot with butterflies, his heart trying to hammer its way out of his chest. Would Akashi know he was wearing it? He had a feeling the redhead would know the second he saw Kuroko. He felt like everybody could see him and knew exactly what he was wearing. He knew that was impossible but he was so hyper aware of everything it was frazzling his nerves.

“Tetsuya you look nervous.” A voice came from behind him into his ear, hands sliding around his waist under his winter coat to covertly slide below the waistband of his pants. Cold fingers fingered the lacy material they found there.

Kuroko froze as he felt Akashi’s arms snake around him, exploring hands shamelessly finding their objective, “Akashi-kun somebody will see.” He tried to argue but his body felt hot under the other boy’s touch and he found him wishing he would slide his hand further down.

“Hmmm do you like my gift?” The redhead’s voice was low and sultry in his ear as he slid his hand back out, his fingers searing a trail in their wake.

“How did you know?” The pair fell into step as they made their way back to Kuroko’s house.

Akashi smiled mischievously, “Oh, I have my ways. Not to worry though I wasn’t spying on you or anything.”

None of that made Kuroko feel anymore settled. The closer they got to his house the more jittery he became. He knew his mom and dad had left for work and his grandmother was visiting friends out of town. There was nothing stopping Akashi from ravishing him the second they stepped in the door. By god’s he wanted it but it always made him nervous. This was __the__ Akashi Seijuurou. Who was, by all rights, the scariest person he’d ever met. Yet he was so painfully in love with him he couldn’t stop himself from wanting him so badly, and he was almost inclined to believe the redhead felt the same towards Kuroko. There had never really been any question as to whether or not he would actually wear the lingerie. Of course he would.

While Akashi didn’t jump him the second they were in the door, he certainly didn’t dawdle in getting them to Kuroko’s room. However, the second that door was shut he was on the shorter boy. Kuroko couldn’t recall a time that Akashi had been so insistent, hands pushing at his shirt as he kissed the breath out of him.

“I’ve been waiting far too long to see this.” Akashi’s eyes were darker than the phantom had ever seen them. He almost regretted not mentioning his _proclivities_, sooner.

“I just got it today Akashi.” Kuroko was trembling under the redhead’s gaze as he worked on unbuckling his belt and dragging down his pants. He felt his face burning in embarrassment as he stood, all bared before the taller boy.

* * *

“Yes, indeed.” Akashi stepped up into the shorter boy’s space, fingers coming to rest on his hips as he shifted the phantom until his back was against the full length mirror hanging on his wall.

It had been the longest 3 hours of Akashi’s life getting to Tokyo today. He’d actually ordered the set that day and had it hand delivered by the shop under strict orders to not reveal its contents to whomever accepted it.

He’d only ever become aware of Kuroko’s penchant for wearing such clothes the weekend before. The pair had gone shopping and when they had walked by a lingerie shop he caught Kuroko paying particularly close attention to the mannequins in the window. If it had been anyone else he would have just assumed they were looking at it for the female form but he knew Kuroko. He had watched in fascination as the sky blue eyes roved over the three piece lingerie set, they almost sparkled in a way the redhead had never seen before. Then almost as if it had all been a hallucination the look was gone.

However, the phantom looked better than Akashi could have _ever_ even imagined. The white of the silk standing out against his already pale skin. He looked ethereal.

Fingers ran along the band of the garterbelt as he turned the phantom around to look at the back, pressing him into the mirror. _Yes._ The decision to have a sheer back had been a good one. He ran his hands over the curves of Kuroko’s ass, thumbs pressing into the leg where thigh met butt spreading his cheeks. The phantom gasped and pressed back into the redhead’s hands.

Akashi dropped down to knees behind the shorter boy, pressing a kiss to the meat of his ass. He rubbed a finger over the phantom’s tight hole through the panties, enjoying the way it twitched under his touch. Kuroko writhed against the mirror, his hot breath fogging up the glass.

“Akashi please.” The phantom was begging.

“Hmmm? Please what Tetsuya?” He continued to rub his finger over the hole, enjoying the sight of Kuroko as he mewled and pressed back against him. He was always so shameless and it was endlessly arousing.

“In me please.” He begged.

"So impatient." The redhead wasn’t quite ready the take the panties off of his phantom yet so he replaced his finger with his tongue, licking wetly at the puckered muscle.

“Seijuurou” Kuroko whined. He only ever used Akashi’s first name when he was close to climax. He had underestimated just how much the phantom enjoyed these clothes. Doubling down his efforts, he spread the shorter boy’s cheeks wide, pressing his tongue almost into his entrance through the sheer fabric of the panties. Then deciding to give in a little bit to the boy’s request he slid a thumb under the hem of the panties, pressing the pad of the digit against his hole, watching it slide into the tight wet muscle.

“Sei sei I’m--”

Akashi watched the mirror enthralled as Kuroko came undone above him, his body shaking with his release, soaking into the silk of the panties causing it to cling to his body. He moved to stand, supporting the smaller boy as his legs wobbled.

“Tetsuya, if I had known I would have done this _much_ sooner.” He whispered huskily into the phantom’s ear, his hand running down his front, palming the other boy’s still hard cock through the semen soaked silk.

“Akashi is torturing me.” Kuroko whimpered as he shivered against the touch.

“Do you still want me in you?” He stared into Kuroko’s eyes through the mirror, watching his lashes flutter with wanton desire.

“Yes, please.”

Shifting their positions slightly, Akashi grabbed for the small bottle of lube he had tucked away in his pocket, slicking some up his fingers before sliding his hand down the back of the panties. Kuroko gasped as a slippery finger slid easily into his tight hole.

“You’re half prepared for me already. You _really _like this don’t you?” Akashi teased as he slowly slid his finger in and out of the shorter boy. Kuroko could only gasp in response as a second finger entered him. The phantom’s body was hot around Akashi’s fingers as he stretched and worked him open, his own cock throbbed eagerly in anticipation. He wouldn’t deny this had him more on edge than usual as well. Giving in to impatience he slid a third and final finger into the shorter boy’s entrance, curving to rub where he knew the boy’s prostate was. That earned him a keening cry as Kuroko bore down on his fingers.

“Seijuurou please.” He was nearly in tears, telling drops caught in his lashes.

Pulling his fingers out of Kuroko, Akashi took a second to yank down the panties, then grabbing the boy’s left leg he hiked it up so he was open and exposed in the mirror. The sight was something to behold, his red puckered hole open and twitching, seeking to be filled. Kuroko’s cock was hard as it pressed into his abdomen, the head crimson and shiny with the precome that dribbled out steadily.

Clumsily the redhead undid his pants, pulling out his achingly hard arousal, his own touch nearly sending him over as he lined himself up. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Kuroko’s ear, “I want you to watch me as I fuck you.”

He didn’t even feel like himself as he pressed into the boy, his own eyes never leaving the mirror as he watched, spellbound by the sight of Kuroko’s body spearing itself onto his cock. Akashi was arguably a master of self control, however, even now he struggled to keep himself in check. The infinite heat of Kuroko was dragging him in, the sight of the red puckered rim of his asshole clenching and gripping Akashi’s dick was incomprehensibly arousing.

“Tet- Tetsuya. I have to move.” He couldn’t do it anymore. His restraint cracking and chipping at the edges as he fought to keep himself still.

“Yes move. Seijuurou I need it.” He writhed, his hands coming up to grasp red hair as he impaled himself the rest of the way onto Akashi’s dick.

Seventeen years of carefully cultivated self control was shattered then.

* * *

Kuroko gripped the edges of the mirror desperately as Akashi pounded into him relentlessly. He pressed his face into the cool mirror. Watching as the redhead entered him alone had nearly made him come again untouched. Firm fingers came up to grip his chin, tilting his face downwards to where they were connected.

“You aren’t watching Tetsuya.” Akashi’s voice was rough and low with want, his breath hot and humid against his ear.

The phantom was so turned on he thought he might start crying right there, then Akashi shifted, dragging his cock against his prostate and Kuroko was at his wits end. He came hard, his vision blacking out as he jerked and shook with his climax.

“Sei Sei Sei.” He panted, fireworks flashing and sparking behind his eyelids as he rode out his orgasm, his body sagging limply against the redhead behind him. His head lolled back against the taller boy’s shoulder as he felt his consciousness slip away.

Warm hands cupped his face and Kuroko was opening his eyes to look up into soft red.

“Tetsuya. Are you alright?” There was fair amount of concern laced in the redhead’s voice, and etched into his expression.

“I’m okay.” He realised he was lying on his bed now, blankets pulled up around his shoulders. He had been divested of the lingerie at some point as well.

Akashi leaned forward to kiss him gently, “I’m sorry if that was too much.”

When he tried to pull away Kuroko pulled him back into more kisses, “No. It was good. Akashi did well.”

“I underestimated just how much you would like this.”

Kuroko felt himself flush pink at Akashi’s comment, “I did too. I wish I had said something earlier.”

Akashi leaned in to deepen the kisses, fingers running through icy blue hair, “I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.”

“Sounds good”

Sounds _fantastic._


End file.
